Total Pokemon Island
by Almill02
Summary: 36 Pokemon have come to an island to compete for 1,000,000 Pokedollars and a beautiful trophy. Hosted by Zekrom and Reshiram. This is my first story. I would like reviews
1. Meet the Campers

A camera flashes on showing an island covered in large trees and grassy fields, flowers are in full bloom. All of a sudden, a large, black creature swoops down out of the sky and begins to walk toward the camera.

"Hey, Reshiram, is the camera on?" the creature says, while continuing to move toward the camera.

"Yes, moron. Stop moving or you'll bump into the camera"

Not listening to the advice given to him, the large creature runs into the camera, causing the camera to fall backwards. A large white creature with large wings and piercing blue eyes walks into view.

"ZEKROM!" says the large white creature while picking up the camera "This is why we can't have nice things around you, this camera wasn't cheap."

"Sorry, Reshiram. Maybe we should explain why we're here?"

"Gee, you think?"

"No need to be rude about it." Zekrom said bitterly. "Anyways, we're here to bring you a new reality show! We have recieved hundreds of applications from Pokemon all over the world."

"Except for the Kalos region. Their applications didn't come in for some reason" Reshiram pointed out.

"Oh well, we have recieved application from five of the six regions of the world. There will be 36 Pokemon coming to this beautiful island to compete for 1,000,000 Pokedollars & this beautiful trophy."

Reshiram walks over carrying a very large solid gold trophy encrusted with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

"That... was... heavy..." Reshiram said, his breath labored.

"Sorry, but that's what you get paid for, CO-HOST" Zekrom said with a very smug look on his face.

Reshiram flips Zekrom the bird.

"HEY! This show is supposed to be rated PG. Do you know how many angry letters i'm going to recieve from parents because of you?"

"Not my problem" Reshiram said cooly.

Zekrom mumbles under his breath in anger, "Let's get to the dock so we can meet the contestants"

Zekrom and Reshiram walk down to the dock to greet the contestants.

"I see the first boat now! Hurry Reshiram let's go" Zekrom says enthusiastically.

"Yipee. A bunch of little brats I have to tend to for the next few months" Reshiram drawls on.

As Zekrom and Reshiram get to the dock, the first boat is pulling in. A small blue pokemon that looks just like a turtle hops off of his boat with his suitcase.

"Hey, dude, I'm Squirtle" the small pokemon says in a mellow voice, "I'm glad you picked me, I hope there are some hot chicks here"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Squirtle" Zekrom said "Go ahead and stand over there and wait for the other contestants"

Squirtle walks over to the end of the dock.

The next boat comes into view carrying a fairly large purple pokemon resembling a snake.

The snake pokemon slithers off his boat and onto the dock carrying his suitcase with his tail.

"I'm Arbok, and i've come to win the 1,000,000 pokedollarsss" the pokemon says.

"Hey there Arbok, I love your confidence but there are 35 other pokemon standing in your way." Zekrom calmly stated.

"I'm aware, however I know i'll sweep the competition" Arbok says while slithering over to end of the dock.

Another boat comes into sight carrying a very small pink pokemon with large blue eyes. She is jumping up and down, waving her hands wildly until she loses her balance and tumbles over the side of the boat. She resurfaces only for a second before going back under the water.

"Oh no! She's drowning, someone go save her!" Zekrom says fearfully

"I got this" Squirtle says calmly before diving in the water to go save Jigglypuff. He dives under her and picks her up on his back swimming towards the dock. Zekrom bends down to pick up the poor Jigglypuff and lays her on the dock. As Squirlte hops back on the dock, she awakens.

"What happened?" Jigglypuff asks drowsily.

"You fell overboard" Zekrom says with worry. "But, Squirtle here went and rescued you" he says while motioning towards Squirtle.

"Oh, well thanks" Jigglypuff said, smiling at Squirtle.

"It was no big deal" Squirtle said cooly.

Another boat comes into view. However, no Pokemon is visible. The boats stops at the dock and a creme colored feline walks out of the back room stretching and yawning. She has a very noticeable red jewel on her forehead.

"Hello Persian" Zekrom said, recovering from his worried state.

"Whatever, I'm just here to win the money, you can send them all home, I'm going to win this!"

"Whoa there dudette, don't count us out yet, we could be more competition then you think" Squirtle said.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone has their strengths!" Jigglypuff said

"Don't be so naive, young girl" Persain said rudely "I know I will destroy the competition"

"You better hope a Pokemon battle isn't one of the challenges." said a large stone pokemon hopping off of his boat. He is wearing a belt around his waist.

"Hello Machoke! So nice to have you join us." Zekrom said.

"Finally someone who looks moderately threating" Reshiram said "I've been extremely bored until now."

"Why should I be worried about a Pokemon battle" Persian asked, completely ignoring Reshiram's comment.

"Because I can easily take you out with one punch, seeing as i'm a fighting type and you're just a normal type" Machoke said confidently.

"Touche" Persian said unhappily.

Another boats pulls into the dock carrying a horse with flames coming out of her head and where her tail would be.

"I-i'm Ponyta" the Pokemon said quietly.

"Nice of you to be here" Zekrom said. He turns to Reshiram "I really don't think she'll make it very far"

"Not if she doesn't open up, she won't"

"Hey! I'm Jigglypuff, nice to meet you"

"Uh hi..." Ponyta said very softly.

Another boats pulls up. The small orange pokemon gets thrown off of his boat. He has a skull surrounding his head and is carrying a bone.

"I'm Cubone" the small pokemon said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, go stand over there with the rest of the contestants" Zekrom said unimpressed.

Cubone glares at Zekrom but does what he said nonetheless.

Another boat is rapidly approaching the dock, the pokemon is seen in the captain's room trying to kiss all over the captain. She notices that she has reached her destination and walks off the boat, much to the relief of the captain.

She had blonde hair and purple skin and is wearing a red and gold dress, her most prominent feature is her large pink lips.

"I'm Jynx, and i've come here for one reason"

"Let me guess, the money?" said Zekrom obviously tired of hearing that already.

"No, i've come here for the hot boys!" Jynx said flirtatiously. Squirtle looked over at her, Persian rolled her eyes, and Cubone gave her his cocky little grin.

"Well, that's different" Zekrom said happy that he heard a different answer.

Jynx walked over to the end of the dock and laid her eyes on Arbok. "Hey there, handsome"

"I'm not interested in your silly little game" Arbok said coldly. He slithered away from her to the other side of the dock

Jynx pouted, she wasn't used to people denying her advances and she'd already been denied today.

Another boat was on its' way to the dock carrying a pink pokemon, the pokemon looked like a sheep it was covered in white fur and had a blue ball on the end of its' striped tail.

"I'm Flaafy, I'm an electric type pokemon, I soooo want to win this competition. OMG! This island is totes fabulous, I can't wait to start the competiton. I really hope I make it far" she was very happy.

"Okayyyy, please go stand over there with the other contestants." Zekrom said, annoyed

"Hi hi! I'm Flaafy, it's totes nice to meet you, what'd you say your name was again?" Flaafy asked looking at Persian.

"So help me Arceus, if you do not get out of my face I might start biting." Persian said angrily.

"Geez, no need to be so angry, you know frowning causes wrinkles" Flaafy said while walking away from Persian.

Another boat had pulled up and left during that conversation. It left behind a very small pokemon that looked like a teddy bear, there was what looks like a crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Uh hey, I'm Teddiursa" the teddy bear said ever so lightly.

"Hey there, little guy, why don't you go over there and stand next to the other contestants." Zekrom said in a kind voice,well as kind as Zekrom could be.

"He won't even make it past the first challenge." Reshiram said. "He is far too insecure, that will work against him."

"I have faith in the little guy." Zekrom said thoughtfully. "I guarentee he makes it far"

"We'll see" Reshiram said laughing.

Another pokemon came flying down from the sky. She was silver with red wings and a few gray areas around her neck and on her tail.

"Were you too good to come on a boat, like everyone else, Skarmory?" Zekrom asked impatiently

"Uh yeah, I'm better than everyone here, why downgrade myself by getting on that boat like these peasants." Skarmory stated harshly.

"She's a bitch" Squirtle said nonchalantly. Jigglypuff giggled.

"Seriously guys! We're going to have to make this show PG-13 now!" Zekrom said angrily. Reshiram just shrugged.

A large green pokemon with a gray stomach and spikes steps off his boat. He looked incredibly menacing.

"I'm Tyranitar" the pokemon growls "I'm going to pummel my way through all the challenges" He walks over to the end of thedock and stands next to Teddiursa. Teddiursa looks terrified at the sight of the monster. Tyranitar just gives a spiteful laugh.

Another pokemon is seen swimming through the ocean towards the dock. She is blue and looks like a seahorse, she has antennae coming out of her head and a long snout.

"I'm Kingdra" the pokemon says calmly. "I plan on using my wit and maturity to get me to the end."

"Well, hopefully your competitiors won't see that as a threat then" Zekrom said whilst smiling.

Another pokemon hops off his boat he is a blue color and has antennae and what look like a harpoon of sorts coming out of his head. He has long arms and sharp claws.

"Heracross, go over there with the rest of the contestants, please" Zekram said quickly.

"No problem, I want this to get over with so we can start the competition." Heracross said while walking to the end of the dock.

Another boat comes into view, it is carrying a green pokemon that is wearing what looks like a white and red robe, the pokemon has a large beak and a red feather coming off of the back of his head. He held his head high, it was pretty obvious he was confident in himself, but not in a negative way.

"I'm Xatu" the bird said calmly. "I wish everyone luck in this competition" he said while looking over to the other contestants.

"That's nice and all, but you are aware this is a competition right?" Zekrom asked.

"Of course I am, I just wish everyone the best of luck, that is all" Xatu said as he made he way to the end of the dock.

"Hey!" Yipped a tiny gray pokemon with bright red eyes and sharp teeth.

"What is that?" Zekrom asked looking around.

"Down here!" the small pokemon said "I'm Poochyena"

"Oh, hey there" Zekrom said warmly "Are you ready to face this competition head on?"

"Oh boy, am I ever!" Poochyena said excitedly "I'm so ready to get this show on the road!"

"I love you enthusiam" Zekrom said rather enthusiastically himself.

"I hate it" Reshiram said bitterly

"Stop being such a jerk, Reshiram" Zekrom scolded

"Bite me"

Another creature swoops out of the sky it resembles a butterfly with a long nose and multiple colors.

"I assume you know who I am?" the pokemon said with extreme confidence.

"Uh, well only because I have to know who you are" Zekrom said bluntly.

"Hmph, well i'm Beautifly and I completely intend on wiping away the competition away" she said said with a snobby tone.

"Good luck with that." Zekrom said not really caring.

Another boat was coming into view carrying a small blue pokemon with what looked like a lilypad on its' head.

"I'm Lotad" the pokemon said while tipping her head down and scurrying over to the end of the dock.

"Hey" Kingdra said, trying to make small conversation "I'm Kingdra, nice to meet you"

"No disrespect, but I tend not to be an outgoing person" Lotad replied walking away from Kingdra

"Okay then..."

Another boat was on its' way to the dock caryying a white pokemon with orange and pink wings protruding from its'head. She was beautiful, and she had a warm smile. Cubone looked at her with his smirk, Squirtle stared at her drooling a little. Beautifly scoffed. Even Tyranitar looked at her with obvious like.

"I'm Masquerain" the graceful pokemon said with a gentle voice. "It's nice to be here"

"It's nice to have you" Zekrom said. "I'm sure you're going to make it far with your nice personality."

Another pokemon was on the dock he was large and yellow. He had black fists and slanted eyes.

"I'm Makuhita! I'm going to win this entire competition!" Makuhita shouted out loud.

"Do you yell everything?" Zekrom asked obviously annoyed

"Yes I do! That's how I get my point across!" Makuhita shouted

"Just go stand over there with the rest of the campers." Zekrom said massaging his head.

Another boat was pulling into the dock. It was carrying a large stone pokemon with black eyes and a large red nose.

"Nosepass! So nice of you to come to this island." Zekrom said with joy.

"Yeah... Whatever" Nosepass said while floating over to the end of the dock.

"Hey I'm Makuhita!" the large pokemon shouted

Nosepass just looked over at him and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to speak!" Makuhita yelled

Nosepass just kept staring at him.

"Okay then!"

Everyone looked up towards the opposite end of the dock to see another competitor he was a deep purple color with diamonds for eyes and a ruby on his stomach.

"I'm Sableye" the pokemon said with a strong voice.

"Oh you have a strong voice for such a small pokemon" Zekrom said with a smile.

"I may be small but I pack a powerful punch, would you like to find out!" Sableye said clearly irritated

"No thanks. No need to be so violent." Zekrom said

"Whatever" Sableye snorted and walked over to the rest of the competitors.

Another boat came into view it was carrying a gorgeous pokemon she was green with red flowers for her left hand and blue flowers for her right. She had white hair cut into a short spiked cut.

"Roserade! Welcome to Total Pokemon Island!" Zekrom said.

"Hellooo beautiful" Cubone said giving his signature grin.

"Uh hi..?" Roserade said slighty confused.

"I'd like to get better acquainted, if you know what I mean" Cubone said with a wink.

"Sorry, but no thanks" Roserade said with a smile and walked over to the other contestants.

Another pokemon had just been dropped off on the dock she was white with electric blue spikes going down her baxck with yellow spots on her cheek. She was very small and adorable.

"I'm Pachirisu" the tiny pokemon said with a lot of energy.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of energy!" Zekrom said attempting to match the enthusiam of Pachirisu.

"A little too enthusiastic if you ask me" Reshiram said with obvious distatse.

Pachirisu put down her head for a brief minute before walking over to the end of the dock.

"Don't pay him any mind" Kingdra said with her mothering nature. "I think your energy is wonderful"

"Yeah dudette, don't sweat it, you're fine by me" Squirtle said happily

"Thanks you guys!" Pachirisu said her spirits rising.

As this conversation was happening another pokemon appeared she was white and a little big. She had long wings with red and blue spots all over her body. She flies off of her boat.

"I'm Togekiss" she said with a very feminine voice.

"Nice to meet you, please fly over to the other contestants" Zekrom said kindly.

Togekiss flew over and stopped next to Arbok. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. He returned the smile which was rare from him.

Another boat was coming into view it was carrying a pokemon that looked like a hippopotamus he was brown and gray he had red eyes and large teeth.

"Hello, Hippowdon" Zekrom said while yawning, he was tired but he had to stay up to meet the rest of the contestants

"Yeah, yeah" Hippowdon said yawning loudly "I'm just ready to get this over with"

"Just go stand over there" Zekrom said.

Hppowdown did as he was told and went to sleep.

"Well isn't he just a ball of energy" Reshiram said sarcastically. Zekrom just snickered. Reshiram could have a bad attitude but he had a wonderful sense of humor.

Another pokemon was on his way to the island. He was white with green blades for arms and a green helmet. He had deep red eyes.

"I'm Gallade" the pokemon said shortly

"Welcome to the competition, Gallade" Zekrom replied

"Thank you, I plan to meet a lot of new people and try to win this game, fair and square" Gallade responded with passion.

Another boat was coming on the horizon, this boat was carrying an ice blue pokemon with long pointy ears and bangs laying down her face. She was covered with diamonds.

"Glaceon, nice to meet you!" Zekrom said excited that he was nearing the end of meeting the competitors.

"It's nice to be here, I see that I am 28th competitor to arrive" Glaceon said matter of factly

"Very obversvant I see, that could do you some good in the challenges" Zekrom said with interest

"I plan on it helping me, I plan on going far" Glaceon replied with power.

"Well I wish you luck, Glaceon!" Zekrom shouted with enthusiam

Another boat had arrived and left a tall pokemon with pointy ears and spikes coming from his hands. He looked as if he was wearing shorts.

"I'm Lucario" the tall pokemon warmly spoke. "This island is pretty nice."

"Pshhh! You think this dump is nice?" Skarmory exclaimed with shock.

"HEY!" Zekrom yelled clearly offended, "This island cost a lot of money, thank you very much."

"Well if it counts for anything, I think the island is beautiful" Lucario said happily

"I like you already!" Zekrom said "You on the other hand, not so much" he said while looking at Skarmory.

Another two competitors had been dropped off and a third one was on her way. The first pokemon was tiny. He was green with a huge spike on his head and bright red eyes. He had spikes coming out of either side of his face. The next pokemon was a floating lamp. She had a purple flame in the middle of her face. The last pokemon was a blue jellyfish. She was very graceful with her movements.

"Axew, Lampent, Jellicent! Welcome to the island. Please stand over there, we only have a few more competitors to arrive." Zekrom requested nicely.

"You're so far behind" a large deer pokemon said. He had red leaves coming from his antlers. "We've been here for a while." Behind him were two other pokemon. One was blue and white. He looked like a bear with what looked like snot coming from his nose. The other was a rock with brown stone coming from his head and feet.

"Oh, Sawsbuck, Cubchoo, Roggenrola. You're here that means we only have one more pokemon to arrive." Zekrom said clearly ecstatic.

As he finished his thought the last boat was coming into view. It was carrying a duck. She was blue with large eyes and a yellow beak.

"Ducklett! You don't know how happy I am that you're here!" Zekrom said "Everyone please come to the center of camp so I can explain this competition.

All of the competitors, Zekrom and Reshiram walked towards the center of the camp.

"Okay! This is obviously the center of the camp. To my left is the cabins for the girls and to my right there are cabins for the boys!" Zekrom explained

This was met by a lot of groans from the competitors.

"Quiet! We are trying to get this done" Reshiram said angrily.

"Thank you, now as you see behind me is the mess hall. This is were you will report for food cooked by our very own, Reshiram." Zekrom continued "You will be split up into two teams, every three days there will be a challenge for you to complete. The winner or winners of these challenges will be safe from elimination and the losers will be required to meet here to eliminate a member of their team. At elimination, you will be given a poffin, if you are safe. If you are not you will have to come back to the dock, board your boat and leave this island."

"Are we done now?" Axew asked impatiently.

"Why yes, we are. You may go settle in." Zekrom said.

These campers had no idea, he was going to put them to the test. Really soon.

-**First chapter is over now. Finally. This took a LONG time to write. I really hope that this story will please you. Leave a nice review telling me who your favorite characters and least favorite characters are. Yes, I know I haven't made teams yet. That will be decided in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. First Challenge

**Chapter 2! I'm so excited for this story. I have such wonderful things planned for this. Maybe I should stop with this A/N and get to the story... I appreciate all of my readers... If I have any. Oh and BOLD PRINT will represent a use of the confessionals.**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Zekrom blared loudly through the megaphone he was holding "Come to the center of the camp for your team names and your first challenge!"

All of the campers walked out of their rooms clearly irritated with the way Zekrom got their attention.

"Really, Douchebag!?" Skarmory angirly yelled. "Was coming to get us too much for your little brain?"

"I'm really glad we upped our rating to PG-13," Zekrom began "Now I can do this." Zekrom flicked Skarmory off.

Skarmory was clearly extremely angry, but she chose to bite her tongue. Only so Zekrom could spit out what he had to say.

"Now that that's taken care of. We can disperse you all into teams." Zekrom said whilst clapping his hands in a hasty manner.

Reshiram walked over wearing a coach's hat with a whistle around his neck. He blew with all his might into the whistle. The campers all knowingly lined up in front of him waiting to be split up into teams.

"Okay there will be two teams, as you all know. The teams will be called the Powerful Palkias and the Dangerous Dialgas." Reshiram explained. "Axew, Persian, Jellicent, Ducklett, Sableye, Jigglypuff, Jynx, Ponyta, Cubone, Teddiursa, Poochyena, Beautifly, Lampent, Hippowdon, Lotad, Tyranitar, Machoke, and Nosepass. Stand to my left." Reshiram asked harshly. They did as they were told.

"And Masquerain, Xatu, Gallade, Makuhita, Cubchoo, Roggenrola, Kingdra, Arbok, Flaafy, Squirtle, Heracross, Pachirisu, Skarmory, Lucario, Sawsbuck, Togekiss, Glaceon, and Roserade. Stand to my right" Zekrom said politely.

The contestants walked over to stand where they were asked to stand.

"Before I forget... over here is the room we will be using the confessionals. Feel free to dish out every secret or feeling you may have here"

**"I hate Zekrom with a passion." Skarmory started. "But I guess I have to listen to him. He is the host..."**

**"Somehow I have a feeling anything any of us says here won't be so secret" Xatu said thoughtfully.**

"Okay, now that the teams are set up. The first team called will be the Powerful Palkias and the second team will be the Dangerous Dialgas. Now it is time for the first challenge. Follow me to the large cliff over there." Zekrom pointed over to a mountain with a large flat top.

The contestants looked over, well except for Cubchoo, who for some reason chose to look in the other direction. Roggenrola sighed and turned him around. Teddiursa trembled with fear, Tyranitar looked at it with a smirk, this was nothing to him. Cubone laughed at it. He was used to doing things like this back at home.

"What do you think we're going to have to do?" Ducklett asked

"Oh, it shouldn't be to hard" Sableye responded

"I wouldn't be so sure" Glaceon added noticing the checkpoints going up the mountain.

"How very right you are Glaceon" Zekrom said. "For your first challenge you must race to the top of this floating or flying. You must climb up the mountain. As you all can see there are checkpoints spread along the moantain. The first 16 of you that reach the first checkpoint will be allowed to continue. The first eight to reach the second checkpoint will continue to move towards the top of the mountain." Zekrom continued "Only four of you will be allowed to reach the third checkpoint. After that two of you will advance to the final checkpoint. At that point the first pokemon to reach the top of the mountain will win this challenge for their team and be awarded with immunity"

Everyone smiled upon hearing this. EVERYONE wanted to be immune from elimination. Noone wants to be the first one to go home. All the campers lined up at the bottom of the mountain. Except for Nosepass.. The other pokemon took off towards the top of the mountain.

"You gave up already?" Zekrom asked staring at Nosepass

"I don't have limbs" Nosepass said staring back at Zekrom.

"That's just too bad, you're pretty unlucky in this moment" Zekrom replied while looking back up at the mountain. He noticed that Tyranitar, Machoke and Sableye were leading the pack. That wasn't much of a surprise seeing as they were the most physically strong. Lucario was using the spikes on the back of hand to scale the mountain. Axew and Pachirisu were right behind him. Flaafy and Persian were neck and neck, staring at each other. Roggenrola, Kingdra, and Jynx were behind them going strong.

"Hey Roggenrola, you are sooo strong. I wish I was as strong as you are" Jynx said with a flirtatous smile.

Roggenrola looked over at her and gave her a huge smile. "Oh, you mean these guns?":he said while flexing. He clearly didn't think of the consequences as he began sliding down the cliff. Jynx gave a mean laugh. Maybe her feminine wiles could take out the competition.

"Dude... you don't think much do you?" Zekrom asked. He genuinely admired Jynx's strategy.

"Shut up." Roggenrola said clearly angry.

Everyone continued scurrying up the cliff. Sableye took the lead and Teddiursa and Ponyta were bringing up the rear.

Sableye reached the first checkmark claiming first place. Machoke claimed second. Tyranitar managed to get third.

"Three of the Palkias have reached the first checkmark. Dialgas need to step it up, if you want to win of course." Zekrom said

"Come on team you can do it!" Roggenrola exclaimed showing his team support.

Gallade put on a last burst of speed claiming fourth while Lucario claimed fifth. Pachirisu claimed sixth. Persian and Flaafy made it up the checkmark at the same time claiming seventh and eight respectively.

"Only eight more spots remain at the first checkmark." Zekrom commented.

Xatu made it to the checkmark, getting ninth place. Jynx claimed tenth. Axew managed eleventh while Kingdra claimed twelfth. Squirtle pulled himself up to take thirteenth place. Only three spots remained and there were still eighteen competitors trying to get those spots. Cubone managed to get up to and nab fourteenth. Lotad got fifteenth and Skarmory grabbed the final spot.

"All of the spots have been claimed. will the rest of you please slide down the cliff and support your teams!" Zekrom yelled.

"I'm surprised, but there is an even number of competitors from both teams remaining." Reshiram pointed out.

"I don't believe you." Zekrom started "Palkias can you raise your hand really quickly"

Persian, Sableye, Cubone, Tyranitar, Machoke, Axew, Jynx. and Lotad raised their hands.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8" Wow. There is no advantage for either side, the playing fields are even. "Good luck contestants, start climbing!" Zekrom shouted.

They took off. Persian immediately went out ahead of the pack with Sableye following closely. Jynx was climbing up next to Squirtle.

"Squirt-" Jynx started.

"Nope, stop talking to me, I saw how you got Roggenrola out, I'm not falling for it!" Squirtle said as he got ahead of Jynx.

Jynx let out a scream and Xatu let go attempting to cover his ears.

**"I HATE, HATE, HATE being denied!" Jynx exclaimed.**

**"I seriously regret letting go of the cliff. I wanted to win this challenge." Xatu explained**

Tyranitar was getting tired but he was keeping close behind Jynx. Skarmory kept climbing. Machoke was on her tail. Gallade and Lucario were rushing to stay in the top 8. Lotad was trying her hardest to climb. Axew was behind her. Cubone was pushing his hardest. Pachirisu was still going. Kingdra went ahead and slid down realizing she had no chance of winning anymore.

"Awww, that's no fair you jerk." Zekrom said disappointed that someone gave up.

Flaafy kept trying even though she was pulling up the rear.

**"I knew I had absolutely nooo chance of winning, but what fun is that." Flaafy said "My parents always told me to like never, ever, ever give up. Like ever."**

Jynx somehow managed to get first place. Squirtle claimed second. Sableye nabbed third and Tyranitar claimed fourth. Persian got fifth. Skarmory and Gallade climbed up at the same time to catch sixth and seventh respectively. Machoke took the final spot in the top eight.

"Lucario, Lotad, Axew, Cubone, Pachirsu, and Flaafy" Zekrom began, "You all had a great showing but alas, it wasn't good enough."

"You're kind of a jerk." Flaafy said.

"Oh well, that's what I get paid for." Zekrom said in a snippy way.

"Can we get along with this challenge?" Axew said trying to get this over with. He was excited to see one of his teammates pull this off. They had an advantage. The Palkias had five members and the Dialgas only had three.

"Okay Mr. Impatient. I guess we can get this show on the road." Zekrom said with a bit of anger in his voice.

The remaining eight contestants took their marks at the beggining of the next leg. Reshiram blew his whistle and they started. Gallade took a quick lead with Persian following closely.

**"I needed to find a way to take him out of the competition." Persian started. "He was a huge threat and I knew it."**

Persian managed to get ahead of Gallade and stepped on his hand.

"OUCH! Galade exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!" He said as he pulled his hand back. "Oh crap!" He tried to grab the cliff but failed and fell down the mountain hitting Jynx on his way. They both fell.

**"That she devil purposely cost me the challenge." Gallade said "I'm going to destroy her. If it's the last thing I do."**

Persian remained at the top of the pack with Squirtle and Machoke coming directly behind her. Skarmory was behind them. Sableye was behind her, with Tyranitar pulling in the rear.

"You all are close to the end, there are only four spots. Two of you will be disappointed." Zekrom stated.

Persian claimed first place with Squirtle taking second. Machoke came in third. Sableye managed to pull ahead of Skarmory at the last minute to claim the final spot.

"Skarmory and Tyranitar. Come on down. You lost." Zekrom said relieved Skarmory couldn't win.

"Whatever. Squirtle you got this!" Skarmory yelled. "Don't let me down."

"We'll see, he's the only one left on your team." Persian said with an evil smile.

"Because you cheated!" Gallade said angrily

"There were no rules against it, sorry." Persian said clearly faking empathy.

"She's right dude, sorry" Zekrom said sheepishly. "Anyways let's continue with this challenge there are only four of you left."

The remaining four campers lined up and prepared to start.

"Psst" Persian was trying to get Machoke's attention. Machoke looked over at her. "Let me win this one" she whispered..

"Why should I?" Machoke asked.

"It will take less energy from you. And I won't vote you off, IF we don't manage to win" Persian explained.

"Okay. I think I'll take that risk" Machoke said as Reshiram blew the whistle.

Persian took an early lead. Squirtle followed her, with Sableye behind him. He noticed Machoke moving rather slowly, but decided not to say anything about it. Machoke was slowly making his way up the mountain he thought if he let Persian take the victory there would be no problem. However he noticed that Squirlte was beginning to pull ahead. He had to figure out a way to stop him from getting there. However he moved so slow to begin that he couldn't stop him. As the race continued. Squirtle grabbed first place and Persian grabbed second. Sableye and Machoke slid down as they lost the race.

"The final two contestants are Persian and Squirtle?" Zekrom asked. "Persian I understand, but Squirtle. Dude,I didn't expect you."

"It's fine dude, don't sweat it" Squirtle said in his mellow voice. "I like surprising people"

"You're going DOWN, turtle boy." Persian said passionately.

"Squirtle you better win this!" Skarmory shouted

"I believe in you" Roserade yelled

"Come on, Squirtle!" Togekiss exclaimed.

"Persian, you can do it" Machoke said

"Yeah, you're a strong girl, he's only a first evolution, you got this in the bag!" Tyranitar yelled.

"Win it for the team" Beautifly said.

The final two lined up at the final checkmark.

"You're going down" Persian said

"I guess we'll see dudette!" Squirtle exclaimed. "Good luck!"

Reshiram blew his whistle. The two pokemon took off. They were almost neck and neck. No one had a clear advantage. The two kept going.

"Watch Out, Squirtle!" Gallade shouted "Don't let her cheat you."

Persian silently cursed. Squirtle moved over when Gallade said something. He had ruined her plan now she just had to win fair and square.

**"I HATE Gallade." Persian scoffed "He completely ruined my strategy."**

**"I had to look out for my teammate," Gallade said "After all, I didn't want to lose" He said with a smirk.**

Squirtle and Persian were switching between being in first place. Squirtle would be in first place, then Persian would be in first place. There was only a few more feet to go. Persian was currently in the lead but Squirtle was quickly catching up to her. Persian believed she had the victory in the bag until Squirtle took a quick leap up and reached the top first.

"NOOOO!" Persain screamed, "I thought I had this one!"

"That's what you get for being so overconfident, dudette" Squirtle said mellowly before sliding down the cliff.

"Well Squirtle, you managed to surprise me by winning. Powerful Palkias you have to meet me at the center of camp. You all have to chose one contestant to send home." Zekrom explained.

"Machoke" Persian said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Who are you voting for tonight?" Persian asked.

"Me, Tyranitar, and Cubone already decided we're voting for Nosepass" Machoke began "He didn't even try to compete today."

"I'm voting with you all" Persian said. "I completely agree, he could've tried to do the challenge." Persian said.

"Exactly" Machoke said

"Palkias, please come to the center of camp." Zekrom said through his megaphone.

As all of the Palkias filed to the center of camp, Zekrom began to speak.

"Palkias, you lost today's challenge and now you have to choose one contestant to vote off of the island. These are poffins" he lifted a plate filled with colorful food blocks. "If you recieve one of these, you are safe, if you do not recieve a poffin tonight, you must walk down the dock and board your boat. You must leave the island, for good." he finished

**"I'm voting for Nosepass" Cubone said "He didn't do anything today"**

**"Nosepass" Machoke said**

**"Persian" Sableye stated "She is the reason we lost the challenge today"**

**"Definitely have to go with Persian!" Makuhita yelled**

"If I call your name please come grab your poffin" Zekrom said

"Sableye!" he said

"Clearly" Sableye commented.

"Machoke, Jynx, Tyranitar" Zekrom called out.

"Cubone, Axew, Ponyta, Lotad"

"Of course I was going to get my poffin." Cubone said with his smirk.

"O-oh gee th-thanks" Ponyta said coming up to get her poffin.

"Teddiursa, Axew, and Hippowdon" Zekrom called out giving them their poffins.

"Lampent, Ducklett, Beautifly" Zekrom stated.

"Of course" Beautifly said

"Oh thanks for not voting for me guys." Ducklett said sweetly.

"I only have three poffins left and there are four of you left."

Persian was upset, Jigglypuff who was usually positive looked pretty scared. Jellicent was trembling with fear. Nosepass just shrugged.

"Jigglypuff and Jellicent" Zekrom said "Come get your poffins."

Jigglypuff and Jellicent walked up to get their poffins.

"I only have one more poffin" Zekrom said solemnly "Will it go to Nosepass, or to Persian?" "Persian, you lost your team the challnege. To SQUIRTLE!" Zekrom continued "But Nosepass, you didn't even try to compete today."

"I literally don't have arms or legs.." Nosepass said

"Oh well." Zekrom began, "The final poffin goes to..."

Persian looked angry, Nosepass looked like he honestly didn't care.

"Persian!" Persian's face light up. She went to grab her poffin.

"Oh, you all voted for me?" Nosepass said nonchalantly "Whatever."

**"Well I guess I got voted off tonight, but oh well. I didn't really care enough to be here. Who do I want to win? Do I have to say someone? I guess Axew because I don't feel like thinking of anyone... Uh bye I guess." **

As Nosepass was heading towards the dock. Persian called Machoke, Tyranitar, and Cubone over.

"What's Up?" Tyranitar asked

"Did you notice that we got out who we wanted to?" Persian asked

"Yeah...?" Cubone asked curiously.

"I think we should create an alliance, I know I can carry us to the top 4." Persian said

"I'm definitely down." Machoke said "I know we can make our way to the top"

"Sure, why not?" Cubone said with a shrug.

"Tyranitar? Are you joining us?" Persian asked.

"Yes, I think we can wipe the competition away." Tyranitar said.

**First Elimionation is done! I didn't really care much for Nosepass... he was kind of funny with he snide comments but I digress. The next chapter will up in a few days. Leave me a review.**


End file.
